Emerald Hold
The Emerald Hold is the land and house which the feyborn group known as Blathesbane constructed in the year E.S. 3312. The Hold is located on the edge of the Forest of Idris, a few miles from Sernos in western Velarya. The plot of land is roughly 650 acres (1 square mile), and even after clearing some of it for the house, the land remains almost entirely covered in woodland. Initial Building At its construction, the house was mostly wooden, with structural supports made of stone masonry to reinforce the construction, and a roof of well-woven thatch. Its features at initial construction included: * A large hall with a stone hearth, that serves both as a common room and a dining room, and can seat 30 (2 ss) * A basic kitchen adjoining the main hall, complete with a pantry and a scullery (1 ss) * 4 basic bedrooms, with two beds per room (2 ss) * A basic meditation chamber (temple), for use by Ozthus (1 ss) * A storage room, currently being used as a communal workshop (though unfurnished). (1 ss) * 1 guard post, constructed as a platform atop the main building (0.5 ss) * 1 basic stable, able to accommodate six horses. This is built as a separate building 100 feet away. (1 ss) * A training yard behind the house, comprising a fence with several dummies, weapon racks, and a large open area of packed earth. (1 ss) The house had two entrances - one at the front, and one at the rear of the main hall - in which solid wood doors were set. Only small slit windows allowed outside light in, and no glass was installed. Servants & Other Residents When construction on the house was complete, Blathesbane hired two servants on Novus 20, E.S. 3312, to watch the estate and clean it: * Kaylee Hilborough - halfling clerk, divorced, somewhat disdainful and haughty. Enjoys being in control of what she can, decent scholar, has written a book on the history of Velarya. * Markul - half-orc Fighter/Monk, pleasant and accepting disposition. Decently loyal, works for pay, philosopher in his spare time. Alavar summoned a small male green frilled lizard (which she named Gertrude) to protect her sacred grove and watch over it in her absence, then cast Geas on it to cause it to stay for 30 extra days. This was recast on Novus 30. After Blathesbane met Niall, they offered him a place to stay in the Hold as well, which he accepted on account of having nowhere else to go but back to his kindred, and the party being reluctant to let him do so. Staff Expansion Tavern In the latter half of Aster (3), 3313 E.S., Ado and Ash initiated construction of a tavern expansion, to be added onto the side of the existing structure, as well as construction of a road and a bridge that offered travelers and merchants the option of passing by the tavern on their way to and from Sernos. The tavern was named Gertrude's. * A small room, with a fireplace and a bar, that contains benches and tables to seat 20 patrons. (1 ss) * A bridge across the river Brenna, wide and strong enough for a single heavy-laden cart to cross at a time. (2 ss, 50gp) * A small dirt road, barely more than a horse-trodden way cleared of rocks and somewhat leveled. (100gp) Tavern and Keep Expansion When Ado returned after visiting the Frorenlaed in the same year, he made numerous modifications to the main structure and to the tavern. * A secondary common room was added to the tavern. The structure now contains booths and sturdy, round tables, and seats 40 people. (1+1 ss, 90gp) ** NOTE - the kitchen should be upgraded, since the tavern doesn't come with one * More bedrooms were added to the hold, making it considerably larger. There are now 12 basic bedrooms, with one bed per room, and an additional 6 available to travelers for rent. (2+7 ss) * A proper smithy for Ash was started, with a polished stone floor and a marble-lined dwarven forge. This gives a +2 to smithing checks. (1 ss, 200gp) * A basic, private common area, like a low-scale drawing room or conference room, was added. (1 ss, 50gp) * A small library was also added, which they did not immediately purchase books for. (1 ss, 50gp)